Gotta love 'Em
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: So this is one of those 'Boyfriend scenarios' things, because I don't think I've seen any on here yet. It's obviously a ReaderXCharacter, so if you don't like it don't read it, and so far I'm only using Black*Star, Soul and Kid, if you want someone else added ask me. You start off as the characters bestfriend. summary sucks
1. No fair!

**A/N: Hiya~ Tori here with a very short message, M'Kay?**

**Now I'm pretty sure you know what the 'Scenarios' stories are, right? Good. Now I'm going to do this slightly differently to some others I have read.**

**You won't be starting out with a 'How you met', you will be starting as the guys best friend, and gradually get to the official boyfriend drabbles later, okay?**

**Now don't worry, there's definitely still going to be some fluff, flirting, awkwardness, etc. You just won't be doing the coupley stuff for a while, and since you will technically be a new character in SE, you'll need a Weapon! Why a weapon you ask? Because it will be easier to write you as a Meister! So I'm going to lend you my Nova (OC).**

**Message me or comment with suggestions and/or requests~ :D**

**Black*Star**

"Oh hell no! You totally cheated!" You threw down your cards and pointed an accusing finger at the spikey haired fool. This was the fifth round he had won, and you were convinced that this little smurf was cheating, no way did he have all them cards and his poker face should of broken ages ago!

"Hahahaha! You just can't compete with my almighty self!" Probing a thumb at his chest, he placed his foot on the table whilst standing on the couch and did a victory pose.

You pouted, but then got a rather 'brilliant' idea~ With a very mischievous grin, you hooked both of your feet around the coffee tables legs and gave a harsh yank, and watched in utter glee and satisfaction, as Black*Star tumbled to the floor and faceplated the table. He looked up at you with a rather annoyed and slightly bloodied face, but you just couldn't help falling back into your armchair in a fit of laughter at the poor little stars flattened face.

**Soul**

"TURN! TURN! ARGH DAMN IT, MOOOOVVVEEEE!" You were helplessly thrashing around your (C/C) couch, hastily moving your arms about to match your on screen movements, tensely knelt on the couch, jumping up ever so often in determination.

Soul had challenged you to a game of 'Motorstorm apocalypse' and had somehow managed to get in front of you a few minutes ago, and being on the very last lap kicked your competitive nature into over-drive. Soul was chuckling besides you, giving you a few amused glances but still making sure not to lose his concentration on the game.

"Think you need some anger management (Nickname)~ You're losing your cool." He nudged you slightly and you shot him an annoyed glance for making you swerve slightly, however it was quickly replaced by a dark smirk as you bumped your hip against his left arm, causing him to knock his controller and have his car spin off into a wall and crash, as you happily took first place~

You lept up and did a victory dance on the couch, laughing at the dropped jaw of Mr. Evans as he stared at the screen in disbelief.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCOOL! CHEATER!"

**Death the Kid**

"Hmmmm, and little bit more over here. Slightly higher here...Annnnnddd perfect! Totally symmetrical~" Kid grinned at his perfected picture, soaking in the wonderfully symmetrical sight. "So _, go ahead and take a guess~" Kid spun around grinning, but it soon fell into a pout when he saw your snoozing self cuddled up on his couch.

You were mean't to be playing pictionary, but due to Kids perfective, symmetrical ways, you had fallen asleep after waiting an amazingly long time for him just to get a certain circle right, that must of been at least two hours ago and you just couldn't keep your eyes open long enough.

You did however get a great view of the young reaper's rear as you drifted off, something you were guiltily pleased with~


	2. Flustered

**A/N: Hey, Tori here~ Remember requests/suggestions are always welcome! :3**

**Black*Star**

"Hey-Hey, (Nickname)~ How you doing?" Nova, your weapon partner, gave off an enthusiastic grin as she made her way over to you. However never receiving an answer caused her to tilt her head in confusion, she pouted and lent down in front of your face and flicked your forehead, this shook you back to earth, shooting Nova an irritated glare, "RITCHIE! What did you do that for!"

Nova straightened up and crossed her arms, brow raised and hip cocked. "You were totally zoned out on the world! What were yo-" Your partner was cut off by an excitedly obnoxious voice, "Hey Nova! Come to watch a big star like me train? I wouldn't blame you, I am the star of the show after all!" Nova's face remained blank for a few seconds as she took in the sight before her; Black*Star stood a few feet away with a towel draped across his rather noticeably bare chest, his shirtless. Sweaty. Muscle toned. Bare chest.

Slowly turning towards you with a 'shit-eating' grin, half lidded eyes and suggestively wiggling brows, Nova turned completely around and gave a two fingered salute as she walked away. "Nah, your too annoying, but I'll leave (Nickname) here." She sent a sly grin over her shoulder, staring directly at you. "She seems to be enjoying the 'scenery'~"

An embarrassed, yet irritated blush formed on your face as the rather oblivious assassin merely shrugged and went back to training... in the heat... with no shirt on... and, erm, yeah you forgot what you were thinking about.

**Soul**

"Neh! Maka, (Name)! This stuff is too hard!" Rolling your eyes at your complaining weapon, you lightly patted her head. "It's not that hard Nova." Nova huffed and crossed her arms, giving both you and Maka a half-hearted glare. "That's easy for you to say..."

You stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab another soda, distinctively hearing the chuckle of the one and only 'cool dude' as he lazed about in an armchair, you saw him briefly look over the double sided sheet of homework and give a small grimace at the contents. "Actually I'm with Nova on this one, no one could figure this stuff out, well apart from the bookworm over there." You narrowed your eyes at him as you made your way back over to the small study group, "What about me? Aren't I smart enough!?" Soul gazed up at you, a lopsided, teasing grin placed on his lips. "No, not really."

Your jaw dropped as you quickly turned away from him in denial and slight embarrassment, a childish pout forced its way onto your face as you crossed your arms. "Jeez, I feel totally unloved..." Your eyes widened and a small yelp escaped your mouth, as a pair of pale arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you down, leaving you to land on the owners lap. Warm breath hit your ear, as a husky voiced teasingly whispered into your ear and nuzzled your hair. "Can you feel it now?~"

A warm blush hit your face, but you weren't nearly as flustered by his actions or words, as you were by the somewhat large bulge you could clearly feel from below.

**Death the Kid**

You gave a soft knock to Kid's bedroom door, wondering what was taking the OCD boy so long to get ready. Hearing a frustrated grumble come from the other side of the door, you raised a brow and cautiously stuck your head through the door, seeing him stood in front of a body length mirror and seemingly trying to button up his shirt. "Erm, Kid? You alright there?"

Hearing your voice he turned around and explained in a frustrated voice, "I'm trying out a new suit and I can't get the damn buttons to fasten!" He waved frantically at his half unbuttoned shirt as your cheeks tinted slightly, only just really taking in the sight of the partly bare and unusually messy looking young Reaper... Messy is a good look for him~ You shook your thoughts away and walked towards him with a teasing smile. "Here let me help, your too frustrated to do it~"

You couldn't help but get slightly flustered at the closeness you two now shared as you began buttoning up his shirt, once done with that you smoothed it down, lingering slightly so that you could feel his chest for that little bit longer, even if it was now fully clothed. Bringing your gaze up to meet his, your face lit up seeing him studying your features, he tilted his head slightly, with a small smile barely noticeable on his face as he took ahold of your right hand and brought it up to his lips giving it a light kiss and whispering a 'thank you', his gaze not once leaving yours as he lowered your hand back down.


	3. Winter Flurries

**A/N: Tori again~ Requests/suggestions are always considered and normally always used (Eventually XD).**

**Black*Star**

"Oh dear god its cold!" You hastily pulled your scarf up higher and tucked your arms in to conserve whatever heat you had left.

You were currently scoping out a small Russian town called; Yabluchne, looking for the Serial Killer known as Andrei Chikatilo A.K.A The Butcher of Rostov, the Red Ripper or the Rostov Ripper, His soul had turned into a Kishin egg after committing the murders of 52 women and children, Shinigami-Sama had demanded his soul to be collected as soon as possible. (Real Russian Serial Killer, if you want to know more google him.) Due to the circumstances, Shinigami-Sama had recommended for you to take this mission as a tag team, to which Black*Star had Jumped at the chance to show off his stardom.

Which brings us back to our current setting. Whilst you were freezing your rear off, Black*Star was running around and jumping up on buildings whilst boasting about his skills being 'no match for such a lowly being', Tsubaki was failing miserably at trying to quieten him down and Nova... Well Nova was preparing a snowball army, with a rather mischievous gleam in her eyes as she eyed Black*Star up.

"I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL MAKE YOU PERI- ARGGHHH!" A direct hit to the face cut the poor boy off and caused him to fall to the floor, you raised an eyebrow as you turned to look at a satisfied Nova who was casually brushing her gloved hands off, you rolled your eyes but allowed a chuckle to escape your frozen lips. Nova sent you a grin and shrugged "What? He wasn't shutting up~"

You strolled over to him, giving him a once over to see that no actual damage had been done, so you held out a hand for him to take. "Come on, you don't want to turn into a 'fallen star' do you?" He stared at your hand for a few minutes, before gladly taking ahold of it. But instead of allowing you to pull him up, he tugged you down causing you to land on top of him, you stared wide eyed for a moment at the unexpected change of events, before looking at him in confusion. For a split second you saw a warm, comforting and... loving? smile cross his face, not an obnoxious grin, not a condescending smirk, but an actual smile... and it was enough to make your frozen body melt.

However, a second later you were lying in the cold, crystal-like white snow, as Black*Star stood in a proud stance finger pointed to the sky. "I'm a 'Shooting star' and don't any of you mortals forget it!"

**Soul**

Getting woke up at 3:00am was never a good thing, in fact many have been severely injured for waking you up in the past. However, after catching sight on the sloppy, frozen wet ball that was slowly sliding down your window all thoughts of murdering someone left your mind. You quickly run over to your window, your jaw dropping as your gaze took in the snow white picturesque scene below, another snowball hitting your window made you jump out of your shocked state, looking down and seeing a wrapped up Soul with a lopsided sharp toothed grin, you flung your window open to see what he wanted. "Well what are you waiting for? It'd be uncool to let all this snow get used up before morning!"

Smirking you cockily replied back, "It is morning you dork!" Soul frowned for a moment, as he rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant woman. Now are you coming or not?" Nodding your head furiously, you ran over to your wardrobe and pulled on your warmest set of clothing, then ran out of the house, being extra careful not to wake Nova up though, knowing that she's an even worse morning person than you are.

"How's it even snowing anyway? We're in Death City, Nevada, Utah. Also why are you awake?" Soul shrugged whilst picking some snow off of a nearby window, "Freak weather? And I couldn't sleep." You nodded kicking some untouched snow about, you glance at Soul from the corner of your eye and back to the snow, grinning mischievously you slowing bent down to not catch his attention and grabbed a handful of snow, molding it into a ball you pulled your arm back and then let it loose, it made contact with the back of his already snow white hair, making the teenage boy tense up at the unexpected and intensely cold impact, he turned around slowly and shot you a challenging glare. "Oh, you wanna play that game do you?"

And thats when the epic, late night (Technically early morning) Snowball fight commenced. You spent at least an hour trying to dodge the icy balls of doom and you were now running down the street in a retreat from Souls snowball bombardment, when you were suddenly bear tackled to the ground from behind. "Argh, Soul what the hell!" you flipped around the best you could whilst having an albino like teen above you, seeing him grinning cockily at you. However, it dropped into a sly smirk as he lowered his head to your right ear. "I win (Nickname)~" Before he raised his head, he made sure his teeth lightly tugged at your ear and that his lips grazed your cheek.

It was safe to say that the snow around your head didn't stay frozen for much longer.

**Death the Kid**

It had magically managed to snow during the night and everyone (Yunno the whole gang) had decided to get together to have a 'Snow battle' as Black*Star had so proudly put it. You had all decided to get into teams of two; Liz and Patti, Maka and Tsubaki, Soul and Black*Star, and finely you and Kid.

All the teams had built their own barricade, a wall of compacted snow to take cover behind. Kid was currently building a symmetrical pile of ammunition, Also known as snowballs, while you were putting the finishing touches to the barricade.

You glance back at Kid ever so often, and couldn't help smiling at the rather cute look of determination, consecration and satisfaction that spread across his face. Giggling slightly as you saw him stand up and proudly take in the sight of his finished work, he looked over at you and smirked when you quickly turned back around and consecrated on the barrier of snow.

Arms were suddenly positioned on either side of your head, and your breath hitched as you felt a warm body press up against your back. Warm breath passed across your left cheek, as pale lips grazed your neck, he softly spoke into your ear "You missed a spot." Leaning into you more, he patted a spot of the wall that still had some loose snow on it, bringing his hand back, he used his index finger to tilt your head back slightly, your cheeks flared as you gazed into his captivating amber orbs. "Concentrate (Nickname)~"

He yet again smirked as he pulled away, leaving you to slightly stumble from the lack of resistance now behind you...That smug little- You puffed out some air to release some built up tension, as you pouted at his dark frame.

He knew exactly what he was doing to you, and he knew how to do it well.


	4. Shining Star

**A/N: I'm baaaaaacccckkkkk~ Haha sorry for the delay, but yunno work, Christmas, family, writers block and South Park all got in the way! XD And Nova calls Kid Lil' Shini because it always embarresses him (Shinigami-Sama always tease's him with it), she's basically calling him Little Death. This is only Black*Star because it's all I have time to write tonight, and I just wanted you all to know that I was still alive XD Enjoy~**

**Black*Star**

"So if I gave you a hundred quid, you'd wreck the school and make it all asymmetrical in front of Lil' Shini?" Nova had been daring the almighty Star for an hour now, and it was highly amusing to watch him go through the torture your weapon was cruelly thinking up.

"HAHAHA! Of course I would, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR FEARS NOTHING!" You saw a wicked grin come upon your partners face, and couldn't quite help the small tinge of fear you felt in the pit of your stomach for the blue haired teen, Nova lent forward, a challenging gleam in her green eyes, as her wicked grin turned into a scheming smirk. "Well then, I dare you to confess~"

Confusion covered your face, as your brows furrowed in question. "Confess?" You glanced at Black*Star to see him slowly turning red, "Confess to what?" Hearing Nova snigger as she stood and made her way towards the door, you gave her an inquisitive look. "Have fun kiddies~" She ruffled your hair and with that she was gone. Looking over at Black*Star again, you saw him stand and walk over too you, never once looking away from the ground...was he nervous? Worried? Embarrassed?...Scared?

"_ I-" He shook his head and frowned for a second, after taking a deep breath he grinned down at you, all previous emotions gone and replaced by confidence and pride. Pulling you up off the chair and into his chest, a strong and protective arm wrapped around your waist, as the other gently pushed a piece of hair back behind your ear.

A warmth flooded your face as your (E/C) eyes stared into his own blue orbs, and your hands placed gently against his rather muscled chest, unsure whether or not to push the noisy assassin away for invading your personal space bubble or pull him closer so that you could feel more of his chiseled warmth. You saw a conflict of emotions within his blue gaze, before he let loose a throaty chuckle and lowered his face to yours, his eyes slightly glazed over, as your face exploded into a sea of red after his next words were spoken in a slight low and husky manner. "Actions speak louder than words~"

The next thing you knew there was a soft warmth covering your own lips, gentle yet still firm. You let loose a small moan as both of his protective arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer, removing the gap that once laid between you and deepening the kiss, your own arms tentatively traveled up his chest and shoulders until they finally found themselves entangled in his short light blue locks, He then broke away and spoke softly into your ear, "Be _my girl?" _

A sweet smile took over your lips as you chuckled softly and nuzzled his neck, before speaking in a low and caring whisper, "Only if you'll be _my shining star~"_


End file.
